Love hurts
by Lovelyghost2734
Summary: After a year of katniss's father death. She then learns that life will never be easy. This is sequel to first meet. What happens when she and Cato are victors but for different games. What will happen?
1. Unlucky

_**An: I'm back okay so this is sequel to first meet. During this chapter I was about to start crying. So this is basically what I promised a long chapter and if this isn't long enough I am trying.**_

 _Katniss POV_

Prologue-aka: extra info needed to know.

Katniss's father dies. Her father was victor for the 60th hunger games. Before he dies Cato's family comes and visits katniss's family. Cato's father was also victor but for the 61st hunger games.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **1 year later after katniss's father dies**_

 _ **Katniss POV**_

I wake up from another horrifying nightmares about my father. Yes my father was winner to the 60th hunger games. My father gave me his legacy. Today and as always I had to hunt but usually I would hunt with my friend Gale. But today it was different today was the reaped so we had a very limited time. My named is Katniss Everdeen and I am not a normal 13 year old. I get up today and I make my way to the fence I then as always go through the the hole. I grab my bow and jog my way to mine and Gales meeting spot. "Hey catnip" gale says getting out of the shadows. "Hey Gale I brought some cheese from Prims goat" I say holding the cheese out from one hand. "Nice I brought some bread from the Mellarks" he says I just look at the bread as if it is a treasure " how you get it isn't it really expensive" I say confused on how he must got it because bread cost a fortune. "Well I guess felt pity and decided to give us some bread" he says I then started separating the food so we each have half. "Happy 71st hunger games" gale says mimicking Effie Trinket the district escort I just laugh. "May the odds be..." Gale starts so I can finish "...ever in your favor" I finish of. We finish our mini feast and go to the hob and do our trades. When we're done we separate and head home me to the victors village while he heads to the seam. When I get home prim is already ready. When I head to my room notice my mother at least laid out my white shirt and gray brown skirt. When we were all done meaning me. We went to the square while I went with the female thirteen year olds. My mother and prim went with all those not allowed to reaped. Gale was in the 15 year old. Gale and Cato are the same age though. Something's I really miss Cato though I never admitted it I kinda deeply fell in love with Cato himself. Suddenly I get out of my thought world when Effie trinket began with the annoying microphone. Last year father comforted me during my first reaping. Although my father every year after his win had to go and mentor. My father usually took me with and as always uncle haymitch would get drunk because he pretty much didn't like his job. Once again I was interrupted by my thoughts with Effie's boomings voice. "Welcome citizens of district 12 welcome to the 71st hunger games" she said now I was pretty much getting impatient because this was taking years. "Now ladies first..." the second Effie opens the envelope her eyes got wide. "Our fallen mentor James Everdeen's daughter Katniss Everdeen you are out female tribute" she says I looked up and saw tears in her eyes.

 **What ya think I was about to cry. If I wasn't listening to music I would be crying. Happy thanksgiving to all of you have a nice day.**


	2. I hate him but I love them

_**An: Hey peeps long time not seeing y'all. K so I couldn't update cause hw and problems I had with a few girls cause they were trying to pick up a fight with me and my friends but don't worry my teachers helped lol. Ok so first I would like to say Happy Birthday to one of my best friends, and also thanks to all my followers and viewers.**_

 _ **Warning: This content includes some swearing.**_

* * *

 _ **The possible ranks higher than the actual. Martin Heidegger**_

* * *

What how I was totally surprised how was I reaped a victors daughter or son never is. Oh they might as well see how cruel President Snow really is. I made my way to the stage. I held my head and looked brave like my father taught me, "Ok now for the male tribute and ... it is Adam Mellark" Effie said just pure shit. Why the fuck did it have to be a Mellark. Ugh why one of the Mellarks they are the Bitches in town. I rolled my eyes as I see the 14 year old Mellark. "Katniss you will have to shake hands do you understand ? " Effie says in a calm voice I nod . When Adam is on stage I shake his hand while he whispers in my ear " Bitch you will not even make it through the bloodbath " Adam says in my mind I'm like who he calling a bitch he is the piece of shit who has sluts all over him. The thought makes me shiver. Let's just hope Uncle Haymitch doesn't help the little asshole over here.

* * *

When the stupid reaped finished me, Adam the lobster , Effie, and my very much drunk uncle walked in the building. When we got in we were separated into different rooms. Suddenly something just hit me I forgot about my family. How could I have been so retarded and forgotten about about them. I am so stupid I only been paying attention to Adam the asshole. Suddenly I feel guilt built in me saying and my brain saying why did I forget about them. As soon as they meaning my mother and sister came I wanted to cry but I knew I had to stay strong. "Ohh my gosh why...did...you...have ...reaped" prim said in a uncontrollable sob. My mom just stared blankly at me and prim. I got up and went and hugged prim as she sobbed. "You got to be strong no matter what okay?" I tell prim she nods. I then turn to my mother " you got to keep prim safe do not go back in depression okay" I say she like prim nods. I hug them and say my last words before the peacekeepers enter which are "I love y'all take care!".


	3. The train

**An: I am starting a new method since I hate making y'all wait. Fridays- Sundays I update and Wednesday sometimes I may update.**

 _Be Happy, Be Bright, Be you_

 _ **The train**_

When we exited the building we went in the train I am so familiar with. I that I know where my room is I start walking. Suddenly I feel steps behind me. I turn around and find myself face to face with Adam.

What the- I think I just wait till he says something which he doesn't. I decide to break the silence. "What do you want" I say angrily as I open my door. I walk in and leave the door open so stupid Adam can come in. "Well I was wondering if you could give me a tour around" he says softly. Wow is the guy going soft all the sudden. Wow for a 14 year old guy that I barely know I know I better watch out.

"Ok but if you try any stunts and trying to trick me into giving you any of my abilities you will regret it" I say in the sweetest but fake voice. He nods understanding and I lead the way, "so ... you've been in the train a lot of times since I guess you know the way " Adam says I nod "yeah my dad was a mentor and all that other shit but yeah I came to the same train since I was 7 years old, ok do you know where you're room is?" I say quickly changing the topic "nope" he says popping the p at the end. Just my luck I think I quickly go to the male tribute room that was right across of uncle Haymitchs room speaking of which I haven't seen him.

"So this is your room" I say as a gesture for him to open the door and go get a quick check. While he does I quickly go deep inside my mind. Then I remember about Cato and wonder how is he taking the news about me being reaped. I mean when he left we still talked on the phone. He would always talk about little cat his sister or how he would volunteer when he is 18. Like victors son or daughters never got reaped but they could always volunteer.

"Katniss, katniss!" I hear Adam yell my name I quickly am back to reality . "What you moron!" I quickly yell I then turn to face him. "Earth to heaven katniss you wouldn't listen god I think you were in some mind attack" Adam quickly says I just stand there like ohh I forgot that I was in lala land. "Ok now let's not waste time let me show you where everything is" I say giving him a look. I was only 2 inches shorter so we were basically eye to eye contact. I quickly break eye contact and lead the way.

 _ **3 hours later**_

Finally listening to the moron AKA Adam next to me was a complete nightmare. Oh well that tour did take some time. The good thing is yayy it's dinner time. I quickly change into a navy blue t-shirt with a v neck line and some gray pants and my mockingjay bracelet which is my token. I quickly make my way to the dinner table and sit down. When I sit everybody is already there great this is another Cinderella story. "Okay Adam what are your skills I already know yours sweetheart" Haymitch says while I add some strawberry jelly to my toast with my favorite knife. When Adam is done explaining his skills I'm basically done with my toast and playing with my knife. "Sweetheart what did I tell you about playing with that knife" he says gesturing to the knife. "Last time you and dad said don't play with the knife because I might end up stabbing someone with it" I say Effie nods approving with what I said while I look down at my lap and mutter sorry.

 _ **An: yippee next chapter it might be Cato's or Haymitchs POV. Anywho love y'all.**_


	4. Training surprise

**Training surprised**

 **An: if any confusion let me clarify yes in THG Johanna won on the 71st hunger games. Yup but in this story spoiler she won the 72nd hunger games. Any more questions or concerns PM me. I don't own THG Suzanne does. •_•**

 **" I** _think it's important to have a good hard failure early in life"_

 _-Walt Disney_

* * *

Cato POV:

After the Reaped

When the reaped finished I went back to the Academy to train. Then I remember we watch the reaped recaps before training. Though we were sure we would actually win this year we still watched which has kinda a pain in the ass for seeing kids die innocently.

We enter the academy and we all sit in front of the screen. Then when we start we see that this years district 1 have some pretty good built male but, the female looks like such a slut I totally feel bad for the guy. Then from district 3 there are some pretty fucked up nerds.

Half an hour later

When we finally got to district 12 I was like yes last district. Suddenly Effie as I learned was district 12s escort stared at the paper in surprise with her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she starts which I am most curious on who makes her have tears in her eyes.

" Our fallen mentor James Everdeen's daughter katniss Everdeen you are our female tribute" I hear Effie announce. No this can't be happening a mentors daughter is never announce. How the fuck is this happening go to hell snow he might have done this. Suddenly I am interrupted by my father calling on me. "Cato son this might be hard on you but I an Haymitch katniss's uncle will make sure she wins this year but you have to train hard no matter what happens do you understand?" my father asks I nod knowing katniss will have 2 mentors help. I might of always acted cool around her but no matter what I deeply fell in love with her.

I make my way to the sword station and grab my sword. I slash every dummy releasing every single piece of anger I had. Then I feel a hand patting me on the back. I turn around and see my trainer is the one who patted me. I then feel other eyes and see almost every single person is staring at me . I shrug it and then my trainer whispers " Cato can I please use you as a model on how to use a sword perfectly" he says I nod. Suddenly I put my anger toward the dummy and slide it in nearly a millisecond. "So when you're going to kill someone in the arena you have two ways to do it first painlessly and quickly like Cato just did now there's another way slow and with a lot of pain toward the tribute which is the one tributes do most from our district..." Except my father I think"... Cato can you please show us that way please" again I do a stupid nod and go to a new dummy and slice one hand then another then the leg I repeat. I then smile evilly imagining it was president snow.

* * *

After training

When I come in the house I see mom crying in the couch and cat just staring at mom I then go and hug mom and cat. " mom why are you crying" I ask she doesn't answer so I ask Catherine "mommy is cying becau this girl katness was reaped and she won't stop cuying" cat says in her sweet baby voice. I nod and say " hey cat go to sleep I will take care of mommy ok?" I ask she nods and walks up to her room and I start rubbing my moms back. "Sorry Cato I ..sob.. Never...cry...sob..." while my mom speaks I try not to break down and just help her. When she stops sobbing I just help her up and let her go to her room while I head to mine before I head to cats and see her still awake . "Why you still up cat " I ask my 1 year old smart sister. That can't just walk but talk which surprises me. She says nothing so I pick up a book and ask if she wants me to read it she nods I tuck her in bed and start the book. When I know she is asleep I smile and make my way to my room. When I get to my room I start breaking down **(the walls are sound proof so nobody can hear him).** I fall asleep in the middle of crying and end up sleeping on the floor.

 **An: sorry I posted late it's just I get busy and distracted.**


	5. Being burnt

**An: hey guys sorry for the latest update it's just I had other things to do. Anywho here's the chapter.**

 **Being burn't**

 **Katniss POV:**

After being dropped of in this strange room. I see 3 figures that look like clowns. I then learn they are my prep team and they will be helping me with the chariot rides. Just that thought makes me shudder are we going to be dressed in coal or are we going to be in a stupid interpretation of a coal miner. After meet the strange figures which I learnt were humans there names were Flavius, Venia, and Octavia.

While Flavius pulls my hair in different ways makes into a crazy but formal up-do. Then Venia who waxes my legs painfully which may I add Venia acts like its normal which is not. I am a 13 year old after all that came from district 12. Then Venia does my eyebrows. Which makes me feel 10 years older. God probably I will look older than I'm suppose to by the time I reach the age of 15. I shake my head while my prep team chatter random crap. Then Octavia does a lot of shaving to my nails trying to remove all dirt and make them beautiful.

When I think they are done they leave me. I know I'm gonna meet my stylist. God I think I will have to remove the robe. But knowing it will be cinna which I already know from last year I keep the robe on. When the door opens I look to see who it is. It's cinna he just smiles and I return it. He comes and sits in the seat across me.

"Okay do you want to know what you are going to be wearing today" he asks I give him a no duh look. He smiles while I roll my eyes " fist what happens to coal when it's used?" He asks " I gets burned" I reply with a confused look because what does that have to do with anything. I then look at him so he could answer the answer to my confusion. "Well yes it's burned but before I put on your costume answer on question are you afraid of fire" he asks I reply no. 30 minutes later I'm lead in a black dress . I just stare at myself bewildered on how I was a normal flimsy looking teenager to a teenager who looks twice her age.

When Effie and Haymitch escort me and Adam I notice Haymitch isn't drunk which confuses me. God my world suddenly went mad. We than get on the chariot. Cinna says something about being light up on fire which I get confused at. As for when it's our turn Cinna motions us to put our heads together and raise them up. Shit am I about to commit suicide god my world did go mad. But I ignored cinnas request it isn't until we are on fire I jump. Adam takes my hand I quickly release mine he then gives me glare which makes me. Just then the crowd yells and screams our names. They throw a roses I manage to get one. I then start doing the most crazy thing I start blowing kisses and smile. Right in that moment I notice being on fire isn't that bad.

When we round we listen to snows long stupid speech. I then feel all the people glaring at us. Great I think sarcastically I shrug it and walk up to my mentor. "Great job you 2 " he says while our escort beams with joy. We then walk inside the building. We walk up to the elevator when we get in we are the only ones. I smile mentally happy we are the only ones. I then press the 12 twelve button and see where the capsule takes us while Adam study's it.

When we get inside I run into the kitchen and grab a water bottle and chocolate cookies. I grab them and jog into my room . I sit down in the bed but not before looking the door before Adam came in and ask for a tour. I sit on my bed eating while seeing the god damn recaps.

can y'all get to 4 reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"Hey everyone so im putting this story on hold im so sorry its just i need to finish another story but hopefully by summer i can keep going with the story /p 


	7. i have an empty brain

hey guys so remember how i said this story was on hold well lets just say i have writers block with this story sooo... anyone can adopt this u just have to pm me or just give ideas my brain is empty.


End file.
